fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Dimension
Magical Dimension: Magical Dimensions are spaces created with magic that only those who use magic, Mahoutsukai or those associated with magic, Kisekitsukai can enter. Appearance Various dimensions have different appearances based on who've created them though all seem to have some relation to a place in the real world, Tsukuyomi-jima. Dimensional Creators *Voluspa's Machine: A machine that generated the previous version of Ai Space so that normal humans would not get involved with the war between magi. *Odin: The Ultimate Magi who replicated Ai Space to host another war between magi; he also created Isabel, Valhalla, the Qualified Dimension, and Parallel Dimension. *Freya Schwertleite:Her Robotics Notes ability to create a dimension called Kreus; a forest filled with many Sakura Trees. *Yuria Chrono-schnee weizen:Her Robotics Notes ability to create a dimension called Volcan Kratzer; a city filled with towering buildings such as the ones in London. *Alicia Katharina: Her Robotics Notes ability to create a dimension called Abendarbu Traum; an amusement park. *Rudra Andalfite: His Robotics Notes ability to create a dimension called Blitz; a cave filled with many protruding crystals. *Amaterasu Hirume Mikoto: Her Robotics Notes ability to create a dimension called River of the Exploding Flames which resembles a volcano. *Irmfrid Burkhard: His Robotics Notes ability to create a dimension called Heilig Burkhard which resembles a battle field filled with swords stuck in the ground. *Faust Norbert: His Robotics Notes ability to create a dimension called Lowen Iceberg which resembles an aquarium; organisms swim within the glass casing that make up the dimension. Artificial Dimensions *Original Ai Space: The space generated by Voluspa's Machine; during the Fimbulwinter War, the members of Voluspa created the machine to maintain a space that would allow magi to fight one another while not involving normal people. The space was though of to have been an exact copy of the real world. However, that plan fell flat when Rōge destroyed the machine, reducing it to small fragments. Mahoutsukai Dimensions *Ai Space: A copy of the original Ai Space created by Odin to host Ragnarok. The space is an exact copy of Tsukuyomi-jima with the exception of the world being blue; also if a person is not sacrificed in 12 hours then the space will erase everyone within it with the exception of Odin. *Isabel: A space created by Odin. Isabel appears as a green field as far as the eye can see and a clear blue sky. The space was not created for battle but for negotiations; no person can attack another while they are within Isabel. *Valhalla: A space created by Odin to serve as the final stage for Ragnarok and the space is also where Sakura Yoshino's body resides. *Qualified Dimension: A separate dimension that looks similar to Ai Space; Odin created this dimension to fight against specific opponents; those he deems qualified to enter. *Parallel Dimension: A stasis dimension that acts somewhat of a prison; Odin sent Sakura there as to keep her from interfering in his fight against Reiji. Kisekitsukai Dimensions